This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Preparation and use of microscopes to test and prepare a brief laboratory course for incoming graduate students of the MCSB program. Many of the new students have backgrounds in the Physical Sciences and need a review of Biology. Lectures in Biological Computations and general lectures in areas of Biology will be given over a three week "Boot Camp". In addition, several laboratory segments are being designed to complement the lectures and for which microscopes of the LFD will be used. Work is ongoing.